Danika Wilson
"I find it very intriguing when you're being ''protective of me, Leader Maxie. I..It's like...I really...I should be the one keeping you safe...not...the reverse."'' ''-Danika o her leader'' Danika Wilson is the main protagonist in "Dating A Team Magma Girl." A well-respected Gym Leader in the Unova region, Danika was rescued by the elite Team Magma when she was left to die, making a complete recovery & becoming a successful member herself. She is voiced by Alannah Myles. Appearance Danika is a 16 year old teenage girl with shoulder-length auburn hair & deep blue eyes. She has an extremely pale complexion, and has a very frail, curvy figure. Her body is covered in deep lacerations, burn marks & stab wounds, many of which never healed properly, causing her to be in chronic pain. Danika is known to possess several outfits, most of which cover her injuries & are made of loose material. Danika's casual wear consisted of a soft turquoise sweater, black leggings and pink high-tops. She will usually keep her bangs away from her forehead by means of a soft wraparound headband. The outfit Danika wears while she is rescued by Team Magma consists of a dark blue collared sweater, light colored jeans & black high heels. It has never been seen since. Danika's recovery outfit consisted of her hair in a firmly fixed side ponytail & a loose fitting teal nightdress. She is only in this outfit while in a coma, and it has never been seen since. Danika's Team Magma uniform consists of her hair down & away from her face, and a softer, comfortable verson of a female Team Magma uniform, consisting of the sweater, hoodie, leggings & high-tops. Skyla also has her Holo Caster attached to her weapon belt. Backstory Danika is the 16 year old younger sister of Trial Captain Mallow Wilson, and used to live in Alola and Kalos before moving to the Hoenn region. Unfortunately for her, she fell victim to a terrifying attack spearheaded by the ruthless Team Aqua. She was immediately surrounded and savagely attacked, sustaining several massive injuries to her face and body. She had also been stabbed several times and was completely powerless to save herself. However, Team Aqua's sworn rivals, Team Magma, had taken notice of her dire condition, and felt compelled to rescue her. Swiftly, they surrounded Danika completely, providing an impenetrable barrier to protect her from her assailants. They managed to fight off Team Aqua, while taking any retaliation attempts themselves in order to keep Danika safe. Danika however lost consciousness due to her injuries, and was immediately rushed to Team Magma's base of operations. Her condition slowly started to deteriorate, and she was barely breathing, but Team Magma still felt compelled to save her life. As a result, they placed Danika in a powerful medically-induced coma for a period of two weeks to further her recovery process and make her forget her terrifying ordeal. However, since Danika is vulnerable to attack during this period, several members of Team Magma were entrusted with protecting her from any further harm, and checking on her to make sure she started recovering from her injuries. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females